different colors
by jaylene
Summary: Tobirama is on the run from fans when he runs into the pink-haired, tattooed florist. She's his only hope.


Summary: Tobirama is on the run from fans when he runs into the pink-haired, tattooed florist. She's his only hope.

different colors

* * *

"Damn it Hashirama," Tobirama cursed, ducking into an alleyway.

He'd been creating some creative expletives for his brother as he ran from his fans.

After all, it was all his older brother's fault.

It'd all started with Hashirama's crush on fellow singer/songwriter Uzumaki Mito. Tobirama didn't have a problem with Mito. He _liked_ Mito. She was kind and fierce and often put Madara in his place.

He _didn't_ like how his brother became a bumbling oaf around the woman.

Hashirama had excused their bodyguards for the rest of the gig when he found out Mito was touring in the same area. He claimed that the bodyguards "killed the mood," though Tobirama was positive that his brother did that to himself. Of course, Hashirama forgot to inform Tobirama of the decision and, when he left their upcoming gig, there were no guards to greet him.

It only went downhill from there. He had no transportation, people began to recognize him, and he was hopelessly lost.

It was all Hashirama's fault.

Tobirama panted, eyes darting around wildly. He could hear the screams of his fans and knew he needed to get somewhere safe. He caught sight of sign _What in Carnation?_ He snorted, shaking his head slightly. No. Just…no. He'd rather face the rabid crowd than the owner of such a disgraceful store.

A particularly piercing scream changed his mind as he dashed to the door. He pulled on it and cursed when it wouldn't open.

Locked.

Of course.

He noticed a figure inside and banged on the door frantically.

The figure drew closer and he could just barely make out pink hair as she threw the door open. He dashed in past her and slammed the door.

"Keep it shut!" he barked, slumping against the door.

The figure, a woman, snorted and Tobirama finally relaxed as he heard the turn of the lock.

"Not exactly what I was expecting when closing tonight," a melodic voice muttered.

He looked up, staring at his savior. She was short with long, bright pink hair that was shaved off on one side. She wore a black tank top and dark-washed jeans. Mostly though, his eyes were mesmerized by the myriad tattoos that covered nearly all the bare skin he could see. She had sleeves up both arms, full of constellations, flowers, quotes, and watercolors.

"My eyes are up here buddy," she said in an amused tone, cocking a hip.

Embarrassed, Tobirama scrambled to his feet and looked down into bright green eyes.

The woman looked startled and her face took on a look of awe that Tobirama was quite used to since his band had made big. He grimaced at the attention but resolved that one crazed fan was better than many.

"Thanks for the save," he said politely, trying to hide the resigned note in his voice.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" she asked, raising a brow.

His face fell in shock. "You-you don't recognize me?"

She squinted up at him, eyes lingering on the red tattoos on his cheeks and chin. Finally she shook her head. "Sorry, killer tats though. I've been thinking about getting a facial tattoo myself." She flushed and cleared her throat. "Um…anyway, should I have recognized you?"

Tobirama felt his face heat with embarrassment. She'd been staring at the _tattoos_ not him. God, he was an idiot. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, conveniently forgetting that it was a move that Hashirama often pulled around Mito. "I'm…I'm in a band."

The girl laughed outright before clapping a hand over her mouth. "So sorry," she murmured, eyeing his hurt expression. "It's just…I've heard that one before. Some of my friends are in a band and it's a bit of a cliché…yeah. Sorry." She shifted and offered him her hand. "Let's start over, shall we? I'm Haruno Sakura, co-owner of the fabulous _What in Carnation?_ and _The Tat Cat_. I was closing up shop when you came in." She gestured to the large succulent balanced against her hip. "In fact, let me get back to that as you introduce yourself."

Tobirama watched, slack jawed as she moved around the store. It was filled to the brim with all sorts of plants both exotic and local. The towering plants and the eclectic decorations made Tobirama think of some sort of edgy rainforest. Sakura moved through the store with a grace and litheness akin to an Amazonian…

He shook his head, brushing away the distracting thoughts. "I'm Senju Tobirama. I'm the drummer and secondary vocalist in _The Founded_. I…my brother…" he sighed in frustration. "Long story short fans were chasing me when I stumbled across your store."

Sakura hummed in sympathy, adjusting a hibiscus. Tobirama noticed that she had a similar tattoo along her shoulder. He wondered how it tasted. "So…facial tattoos?" she asked, breaking him out of his dirty thoughts.

He flushed, wondering what his brother would think of him now. He moved to assist her as she moved the hibiscus. "My first tattoos actually," he explained, smiling wryly. "Hashirama, my brother and the lead vocalist of the band, suggested I get them to add to my 'mysterious' persona."

Sakura grinned at him. "Not sure if you're all that mysterious but they were placed perfectly. They really emphasize your fantastic bone structure" At his incredulous look, she blushed. "Ah…sorry. As I said, I'm also a co-owner of _The Tat Cat_. I'm a tattoo artist there with my friend Karin." She smirked. "That's where the other owner of _What in Carnation?_ is right now."

"Getting a tattoo?"

"Pestering her girlfriend, more like!" Sakura laughed. "Ino refuses to get a tattoo, just to piss Karin off. Drives Karin absolutely crazy."

"Karin?" he asked. "Uzumaki Karin?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"No, I know her aunt, Mito," he replied, smiling down at the woman as she stood up on her tiptoes to grab a book from the top shelf. She was _adorable_.

"Ah," Sakura said sagely. "The aunt who is younger than Karin herself. Karin was always upset as a kid that her aunt was four months younger than her."

"I really do like my tattoos," Tobirama said. "I've…actually been thinking about getting more." _Smooth_ , he thought as he raised his brows at her.

Sakura laughed, turning to regard him fully. "You'll put yourself in the hands of a tattoo artist you don't even know?"

He flushed, looking away. "Only if that tattoo artist is you."

Sakura blushed brightly. "Well…ah, how about we grab a coffee after I finish closing and you can look over my portfolio?"

Tobirama smiled, brushing his hand over her knuckles. "I'd love that."

As Sakura turned out the lights and finished locking up, Tobirama couldn't keep from laughing. His idiot brother's mistake had scored him a date.

Thanks Hashirama.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Sakura brushed her fingertips over Tobirama's face as she pulled back from their kiss. He shuddered. "Your facial structure is fantastic."

He hummed noncommittedly as she pulled him down to her height and brushed light, butterfly kisses across his cheeks. Tobirama moaned at her touch.

She moved away with a shit-eating grin. " _Iris_ my case."

Tobirama groaned, burying his face in her shoulder. "You came up with the store names didn't you? I thought it was Naruto."

Sakura poked him in the side, smirking as he squirmed. Senju Tobirama, famous musician and her boyfriend, was _ticklish._ "Please, Naruto doesn't have the wit for such awesome puns."

He snorted, brushing his nose against hers. "You're lucky I love you despite your dismal sense of humor."

* * *

Yes, Karin and Ino are girlfriends. Sakura has bragging rights as the one who introduced her two best friends to each other. They split Sakura's time between the two stores. Ino finally gets her first tattoo when they get engaged. It's around her ring finger.

Also, all of the Rookies own/work in stores near each other. Some of them are in a band. Sakura plays bass and she and Tobirama make some sick beats. They collaborate sometimes and all their fans ship them.

-jay


End file.
